Blush
by lolo907
Summary: Someone was not included in that famous summer of '62. Susana Blush Ward was considered one of the guys but as she returns, with new changes in store, will she still be one of the boys?
1. Plain and Simple, Right?

Besides Blush, I may have my own original characters. You could say I want Blush to look a bit like Katy Perry (or at least she is the inspiration for Blush). This is a story I have had in my head for a long time. Enjoy. This is Blush.

Chapter: Just Plain and Simple, Right?

I was against the idea from the moment I heard it.

A whole summer away from the Valley does sound nice. But not when you have to spend it with your twin cousins who can be a bit intense. Not to mention high maintenance and pristine. Don't get me wrong I love them both to death but I knew what they had in store for me.

They were Shelley and Lavinia Ward. They would have been identical from the jet black hair, sun-kissed skin and thin frames, but it was Lavinia who made them different with her little _beauty mark_ (as she called it, where as I just said it was a mole) above her lip and her green eyes. I will admit they were beautiful. But me I was just...

Plain.

Simple.

I was Susana Blush Ward. The one with the boring brown/red hair (or as Shelley calls it _Auburn_) that falls straight down my back with the split ends. I had somewhat tanned skin but I wouldn't call it sun-kissed. I wasn't ugly, I was just plain and simple.

Until now.

"Blush, stop moving or else I will poke your eye out!" It was Lavinia this this time who had to yell at me to keep still.

I sighed as I gave in and stopped fidgeting, "It's not my fault that, that, that thing keeps freaking me out! Plus these rollers are beginning to make my scalp itch."

"Blush, it is called an eyelash curler and calm down about the rollers they are not making your scalp itch; they are barely even touching your scalp," Shelley said as she finished the final coat of the light pink on my toe nails.

As I sighed once again and I looked over to see Lavinia hold up a really pointy eye liner. I flinched and gave a kick to Shelley who was holding my foot still.

"Ow!" Shelley screamed as she rubbed her shoulder which I somehow ended up kicking.

"No, no, no ,no. Now you are really going to poke my eye out!"

"Susana Blush Ward! I swear if you do not hold still I will tattoo a beauty mark on your face!" Lavinia threatened me.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry I flipped. Shell did I really hit you hard?" I asked as she was inspecting her shoulder in the mirror.

She looked up at me through the mirror and smile as she shook her head. "Oh Blush what are we ever going to do with you."

"Alright Blush, take a deep breath and close your eyes," Lavinia teased. But being me I did as she told me to, because I sure as hell needed that deep breath.

The afternoon kept going and they finished up my hair and make-up and whatever else they did. Next thing I knew I was standing in front of the mirror wearing blue shorts and a white halter top with ruffles along the top.

"Oh lord," I whispered as I stared at my reflection.

"Yes dear cousin say goodbye to dirty jeans and hello to those long legs of yours. Shaven long legs might I add," Shelley smirked as she stared at my reflection as well.

"Who would have thought Blush, you have boobs," Lavinia laughed.

"Oh lord," I whispered once again as I did the most unfortunate thing. I blushed.

"Shell look she's blushing!"

"Aww Blush is blushing!"

I blushed even more as they continued laughing. Blush was the worst middle name ever but you must blame my mommy dearest. I was one of those babies who had the rosy cheeks when I was born. My mom tells me over and over how she saw my "rosy complexion" and immediately said I was blushing; and for some reason Blush seemed like a good idea for a name. And no one lets me live it down. Especially them. No not my cousins (or mother) but them. The boys.

For having such a girly name I was a bit of a tomboy. As you could probably figure out from the makeover. Now I didn't look like a complete boy but jeans and t-shirt were my thing. Of course i had to have some dresses for those special occasions but believe me they were in the back of my closet.

But the boys were my friends. They were my brothers as you can say; always had my back. And they taught me how to play ball, and boy do they regret it. For some reason I excelled at the game. I hit hard, threw hard and ran fast. They thought of me as one of the boys, as they forget sometimes. Ham once elbowed me in my boob as he crashed into me while I ran to home plate. Everyone froze as I sat on the ground rubbing the spot that stung from the pain and as I saw everyone stare, I blushed. The reddest blush ever. And they laughed, helped me up and patted my back.

"Sorry Blush," Ham laughed as he punched my shoulder.

I glared at him and punched him back "Better be." And as Ham moaned in pain every one laughed once again.

"You may be a girl but you hit like a boy," Benny said. "You really are one of us."

And he was right. I had bruises on my legs, arms and could burp like one of the boys. And I was fine with it. I had fun playing baseball. I was fine with being plain and simple.

But I stared at myself and realized I was beautiful. My skin was sun-kissed and did not clash with my _auburn_ hair. My eyes were a light brown that had a shine in them. And my boobs did look good.

I couldn't help but smile and join in laughing with the girls. It was this moment that I did not hate going away for the Summer.

I wasn't going to give up who I was. But who said you had to be plain and simple to play baseball?

"Oh look you have a _beauty mark_!" Lavinia exclaimed as she pinched my hip were I assumed was the beauty mark.

Of course this made them laugh more and I joined in, for I had just called a mole a _beauty mark_.


	2. It All Started with Peach

Note: I'm changing the age of the boys. Supposedly Smalls is going into the sixth grade, but let's say he's a freshman along with the other boys. However some are going to be sophomores, like Blush and Benny. It will make sense as the story progresses.

Also the point of views will change. So it is not Blush this time but Benny.

Chapter: It All Started with Peach

It's one for the books. This summer that is. It's no secret that I live for baseball. It's not just a hobby, some sort of past time, but it's my life.

I breathe it, eat, think about it and anything else you can imagine. I was never one who thought I would be this police man who saves people; or a firefighter, but I knew I was meant for baseball. It is my one true calling and I am saying it now, it will always be my true calling.

CRACK! (BAM! BOOM! BANG!)

I love that sound. It echoes in my ears as I run to first, second, third then all the way home. There is something beautiful about the way the ball and bat connect. I smile in victory as I cheer with the other guys who were on my team.

"Benny! Great game! One of the best we had!" Smalls exclaimed as he high-fived me. Regardless of the fact that he was the new comer (and a year younger) he quickly became my best friend this summer.

"Yeah-yeah man, great game! I swear your hit made the ground vibrate!"

I smiled as I listened to the guys excitement. We all loved baseball for the feeling it gave us. Even in the hot heat we still gave our all... well except that one time they all decided to be their momma's bra.

"I say we all go celebrate, in the name of baseball!" I exclaimed as we left the sandlot and couldn't help but chime in as they began to hoot.

As we sat in the cool diner, sipping on the chilled pepsis, I continued on thinking how much this summer had made me grow. I was 15 about to be a Sophomore in a week, and for some reason it felt good. I was going to be on the baseball team. If my dream of making it to the big leagues wanted to come true, I knew I had to start some where. I may not like the guys on the team but I will suck it up. Do it for baseball.

"This summer," Squints began as he took another gulp of his drink, "Has been..." but he never did finish his sentence as something, or someone actually, caught his eye. We looked in his direction and saw him staring at Wendy Peffercorn. As she finally disappeared, Squints shook his head and finished his sentence

"...remarkable."

We all laughed at him and I reached over to him and shuffled his hair, which made his glasses go lopsided. As he fixed his glasses back in place we all noticed his cheeks change to a tint of pink.

"BLUSH!" we all yelled and laughed, which he did as well.

"Wait I don't get it," Smalls said in his confused voice. As I calmed myself down I realized two things: he had no idea about Blush and Blush was coming back in two days.

"Damn smalls you don't know about Blush do you?" I asked as he shook his head. "Well she's our friend. Her real name is Susana but Blush is her middle name and everyone calls her that instead."

"She's been our friend for ages!"

"Ages!"

"Believes us if she had stayed for the summer instead of going to her cousins for the summer, she would have been at the sandlot, playing ball with us," Kenny said.

"A girl plays baseball with you guys?" Smalls repled surprised.

"Yup," Ham said as he cringed, "And she hits like one of the guys too. And I mean literally hits like a guy. I once touched her boob and well I think I may have a scar from that time."

"Don't let Ham scare you, it was more of a permanent bruise," I said with a laugh, along with the other guys.

Smalls laughed as he finished his pepsi. "When is she coming back?"

"Two more days, which I am sure she is happy about," I told him.

"How come?"

"Well her cousins always try to change her up; she's not the girliest girl you know," I explained to him.

"Ohhh," Smalls said. "So is she not, um, pretty?"

"Nah man, she's just there, plain and simple. The only real girl attribute is her blush; blushed real easy so the name really does fit her," I told him.

"Yeah that and her boobs," Ham said, which earned him a punch from all of us. "Ow! Come on guys!"

Susana Blush Ward has been my friend since the sixth grade. Some believe it was a story of how I came to her rescue when Phillips teased her about her being a tomboy. He did make her blush in embarrassed but it wasn't until she punched in the stomach did I realize that she wasn't this delicate girl.

She was tough.

From then on she was on of us. One of the boys. It was the summer before our seventh year that we taught her how to play baseball. And man, did she catch on. She learned to catch, throw and hit like a true guy playing baseball. Yeah we did forget she was a girl at times, which proves it by her punching Ham when he elbowed her boob. It did get awkward when she would sit out on games when she had her 'lady friend' in for her visit but she was still on hell of a player. From Smalls to the Beast, she did miss one hell of a summer.

When I finally get home I lay on my bed and finally let the exhaustion take over. Too lazy to shower I just let my eyes rest as I kick off my sneakers.

"Benny, honey," my mom says as she knocks on my door.

"Hey mom," I answer her as she walks in my room.

"There is food in the kitchen if you are hungry and please shower I can smell you from the hall," she jokes.

"I know mom, and thanks I will head into the kitchen in a bit," I say with a smile.

"And here," she says as she hands me an envelope. "From Susana."

"Cool thanks mom," I say as I sit up and she hands me the letter. I open it and lean back as I read the letter:

_Dear Benny,_

_I'm coming home! So warn the guys!_

_So I know I complained and kicked and screamed about not wanting to spend the summer with Shelley and Lavinia but I got to say, I had fun. A lot of fun. I realized I needed to stop being a baby and welcome change! It may seem scary but it's worth it. But what changes you may be wondering well you will see!_

_I'm sure It will be a great shock to you and the guys. So I cannot wait! But besides my summer being eventful I know yours has as well. See I told you the dog was never some big beast you guys are just to immature to believe me. But still you out ran it, that's kinda scary I will admit. And I can't wait to meet Smalls! He sounds cool and good thing he is a freshman so you two won't be separated. haha._

_But still going to try out for the team? Scared? You know I would be there with you as well but unfortunately no girls allowed. How sexist correct? But if you do need someone there, you should ask Kenny; I'm sure he would be excited to try out with you._

_Well I will see you in two days. I hope you recognize me :)_

_-Susana_

_P.S. The twins are coming to stay for a few days so make sure to have the boys on their best behavior (and to shower). This includes you as well Benny boy!_

I chuckle as I put the letter away and get my stuff for a quick shower. I'm excited for Blush to come; so we can all tell her about this summer...and to see the twins.

"So you 100% sure the twins are coming?" Ham asked me for what seemed like the millionth time as we walked through town.

But I couldn't help but smile as I answered him again, "Yup. Both Shelley and Lavinia."

"So I'm guessing the twins are babes?" Smalls asked.

"Yes they are," I and all the guys answered.

"Legs for days man," Kenny added as we all nodded in agreement.

"And when exactly are they supposed to be here?" Squints asked.

"Don't know, just know they should get here today," I said with a shrug. "How about game for now, you guys down?"

All they guys agreed and as we started walking in the direction of the sandlot, it was Smalls who stopped us.

"Oh my god," he muttered, "Who's that?"

As I turned my head to see who he was talking about, I froze. Coming towards was a girl in peach colored dress. It clung to her perfectly. It was so innocent yet so...provocative. It was almost as if it was designed to make men dumbfounded, cause it was sure working. I looked at the rest of the guys to see they all had their mouths open staring at her. It was when I turned back to look at her face did I realize it was my best friend.

"Blush?"


	3. What a Small World It Is

Note: Here is the third chapter and I would like to thank my two reviewers and sorry it took me some time to post this! Enjoy. This was originally title I_t's a Small World After All, Unfortunately_ but the title didn't fit when I published it. I do prefer this title over the new one but it was to long, bummer.

Chapter 3: What a Small World It Is

I wasn't expecting it. She literally came out of nowhere. One minute I was ready to head to the sandlot; ready for another amazing game when I decided to turn my head for a split second. And during that split second, my eyes caught her, and I froze.

This hasn't happened for a while now. These moments where everything just seems to stop and the only thing moving is that one girl that you know is going to steal everyone's hearts, that, as well as my heart that feels like it's about to charge right out of my chest. The last time this happened, heart beating fast, palm sweating, mouth open wide like an idiot, was when I saw Beatrice Kline in the sixth grade. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met. Even after she pushed me out of her way after I told her she was beautiful and professed my love to her (well more like just a jumble of embarrassing stutters), I still thought she was everything.

Until now.

Her hair shined in the sun and it was as if she had a glow around her. Eyes were beautiful, and her lips and her skin. She is what someone would describe heaven.

I know the other guys were staring as well. Who wouldn't? I had this urge to know everything about her. Her name, birthday, favorite color...anything at all would do! Then my world was thrown into another whirlwind.

"Blush?"

It was Benny that snapped me out of my cloud nine. Yes I had found out her name but it was not what I was expecting. It just had to be her.

"Benny!" she exclaimed as she rushed over and hugged him. For a split second I saw how he hesitated but returned the hug. Even Benny was shocked to see that this beautiful girl was Blush.

She let go of him and continued to say hi to the others, who were shocked at first but soon composed themselves and returned the excitement.

She came to me and smiled at me. "So I'm guessing this is Smalls," she said as she continuing smiling at me.

The fact that she was smiling at me and said my name made me nervous and tried to play it off as I answered her back, " Y-y-yeah. Smalls, that's me. Smalls."

"Well it's nice to meet you Smalls, I've sure heard lots about you. It's nice finally getting to meet you," she told me as I watched her push the strand of hair that fell in her face behind her ear.

"I've heard a lot about you to Susana," I said as smoothly as I could. I seriously felt I was about to start hyperventilating.

"Well I like you already since you didn't call me Blush," she said with a laugh.

All I could do was nod and give a smile. God if she only knew just how much she was making it hard for me to speak.

"Just you wait Blush we will be having him calling you that in no time," Squints said with a laugh.

"Yeah Blush just wait. And if you actually start to wear more dresses around us, you will be blushing non-stop. I didn't even knew you owned a dress,"Ham told as he and the other guys started laughing.

Susana scoffed at him, "Shut up Ham before I punch."

This only made the guys laugh more but I only could give a smile. I didn't want to laugh at her; it wasn't right.

"Man Blush, you caught us at the right time. We were on out way to the sandlot for a game, you coming?" Kenny asked as he threw her the ball which she automatically caught.

"Hell yeah! Three months without playing a game was torture. I need to go home and change- Oh crap! I left the twins at the diner!" she exclaimed as she she pointed to the diner across the street. "Give me ten minutes and I will see you there alright?"

"Sure thing Blush and bring the Twins alright," Bertram said with a smile.

She just smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked away from us. I couldn't help but stare and study just how she walked. Unlike Wendy Peffercorn who added the extra hip sway in her walk in order to attract attention, Susana didn't. Her walk was natural. Her steps weren't fast but not slow, she didn't sway, or try to create some beat with her steps. It was just another walk, but the fact that it was hers made it special. Made it memorable.

"Hey Smalls, you coming?" Benny asked as he shook me out of my trance.

"Uhh yeah of course, Let's go," I said as I gave one more look at Susana's retreating back. As I started to walk away I noticed how Benny gave one last look to Susana. It was a Blank look that I couldn't read, but I knew I was not the only one Susana left speechless.

Benny turned to me and forced a smile, "Let's go play some ball!"

As I followed him I noticed it was the first time Benny ever faked a smile and excitement over baseball.

"Man when I saw Blush, I didn't know what to say," Kenny said as we arrived at the sandlot. "Who would have thought behind the jeans and t-shirt there was _that_!"

"And by _that_ you mean what exactly?" Benny asked as he bent down to retie his shoelaces.

"Well you know man, hot," he answered back with a chuckle.

"A babe!"

"And she's stacked!"

"Hey don't say stuff like that about Blush," Benny said in a serious voice as he shoved Ham (who had made the remark).

"Ow Benny that hurt! I get it from Blush enough as it! You and I and all of us know it's true! I mean yeah she's _stacked_ but she's..." he trailed off as he tried to find the correct word to describe her.

But there really wasn't a perfect word for it. But she was beautiful. "Beautiful." It took me a while to realize I had just said that out loud until they all started laughing at me. The heat the quickly spread throughout my cheeks were unavoidable and knew it was coming.

"BLUSH!"

"Ha ha very funny guys," I said as wiped away the sweat that began to form on my forehead.

"Well shit, the Twins are here," Ham said in a hurried voice as he stared towards the entrance of the sandlot.

Everyone turned to look at them but I instantly found my gaze go to Susana. She was no longer in the peach colored dress, but in faded blue jeans and a simple white t-shirt. Again with Susana nothing was over done. The jeans and shirt didn't cling to her body. It was Benny who had called her simple and yeah he was right. But it was the type of simple that was endless with perfection. Beautiful perfection.

"So," she began as put her hair up in a pony tail, "These are my dear cousins, Lavinia and Shelley. Girls these are the boys and way to many to bother naming."

"Blush now is that a way to speak about your friends?" Ham said as she stepped up to the twins. "Nice to meet you ladies, the name is Ham."

The rest of the guys followed as they introduced themselves and tried to impress the twins as much as possible. I quickly gave them a smile and told them my name and returned my attention back to Susana, who had made her way to Benny.

I noticed her lips moving as she spoke to him; her head raised up and her eyes slightly squinted in the sun as she spoke to him. He gave a little sigh as he answered back to her. I wish I knew what it was they were talking about as they talked back and forth. Benny wasn't one to have conflicts with someone and it was weird seeing him like this. I felt the sudden urge to walk over and help break, what seemed to be, the tension between them, but Susana laughed and smacked him on the arm,which made him laugh as well.

I quickly turned away as they began to walk back to us, Benny's arm around her shoulders.

"Damn Blush, it's good to have my best bud back. These games have not been complete without you!" he exclaimed as he reached us.

"I know believe me! Sure this girl stuff was cool but I'm ready for a game!" she said with the biggest smile.

He smiled back and then directed his look at me. "You ready Smalls? Man this is gonna be a great game, got my two best buds with me. I can already tell it's gonna be one for the books," he beamed as he slung his other arm around me.

"Yeah Smalls! Are you ready for me to put you all to shame?" Susana said as she smiled at me.

It was then with that final smile I knew it had happened. I had just fallen in love. But was it gonna be complicated with the fact that the girl who had stolen my hear was one if us? 'Cause it just had to be one of Benny's best friends. One of us.

As I watched Susana Blush Ward turn to others, who were still fawning over the boys, and exclaim that the game had begun, I could only think one thing:

_I'm Screwed._


End file.
